Saison 6 Chapitre 18
Reconstruction | Chapitre 18 DIRECTEUR : en : Dear Chairman. fr : Cher Président, Fade in to the Freelancers attacking the structure DIRECTEUR : en : I don't give a damn about your committee and its opinions of my work. Have you forgotten Sir, we were at war? A fight with an alien race for the very survival of our species? I feel I must remind you, that it is an undeniable, and may I say a fundamental quality of Man, that when faced with extinction, every alternative is preferable. fr : Je n’en ai rien à cirer de votre comité et de son avis sur mon travail. Auriez-vous oublié, Monsieur, que nous sommes en guerre ? Un combat avec une race alien pour la survie de notre espèce ? Je me dois de vous rappeler que c’est une qualité indéniable et même fondamentale de l’homme lorsqu’il est menacé d’extinction, de préférer toute autre alternative. Cut to Church and Wash running up a ramp SOLDAT : en : Over here, over here! fr : Par ici, par ici ! WASHINGTON : en : Get that door! fr : Fermez cette porte ! The door closes behind them and they arrive with the Reds CHURCH : en : What's the status up here? fr : Quelle est la situation ici ? GRIF : en : Fucked up, 'bout to die, Simmons is a nerd... the usual. fr : C’est la merde, on va mourir, Simmons est un nerd… la routine. SARGE : en : Looks like we've got at least half a dozen squads out there. They know our position, and we're outgunned. fr : On dirait qu’il y a une demi-douzaine d’équipes dehors, ils connaissent notre position et on est moins armés qu’eux. WASHINGTON : en : So, what's the plan? fr : Alors, c’est quoi le plan ? SARGE : en : Well we were gonna retreat down the hall until you just brought more guards up that way, so now the plan's pretty much to go down swinging. You first. fr : Ben on comptait se replier dans le couloir jusqu’à ce que tu y amènes davantage de gardes, alors maintenant, le plan consiste plus ou moins de mourir avec style. À toi l’honneur. GRIF : en : Hey Simmons, can you get back on that computer and change my affiliation from Red to Freelancer? fr : Hé Simmons, tu peux retourner sur l’ordinateur et remplacer mon affiliation aux Rouge par une aux Freelancer ? SIMMONS : en : Traitor. fr : Traître. GRIF : en : Hey, you gotta go with the winner. fr : Hé, il faut se miser sur le bon cheval. CABOOSE : en : Um, could you change my job title to something more important like astronaut-oh, I know, Space Marine! fr : Euh, tu pourrais remplacer l’intitulé de mon poste par un intitulé plus important comme astronaute… oh, je sais, soldat de l’espace ! CHURCH : en : What are you idiots doing? fr : Vous faites quoi, bande d’idiots ? SIMMONS : en : This computer has all of Command's records. fr : Cet ordinateur contient toutes les archives du Contrôle. CHURCH : en : It does? Records on everybody? fr : Ah bon, les archives de tout le monde ? SIMMONS : en : Yeah. You know, theoretically. fr : Ouais, tu sais, en théorie. Simmons alt-tab's the screen to something benign to no longer show the big BLUES DELETED on screen SIMMONS : en : Hup du-doo, doo doo, nothin' to see here, doo doo doo doo... fr : Hop la la, la la, on a rien vu, la la la la… CHURCH : en : Oh great, now I'll show you that you're wrong. fr : Ah super, je vais pouvoir te montrer que tu te trompes. WASHINGTON : en : What an excellent idea. fr : Quelle excellente idée. SIMMONS : en : Wrong about what? fr : Se tromper à quel sujet ? CHURCH : en : Wash has been trying to convince me, that I'm, an A.I. fr : Wash a essayé de me convaincre que je suis une IA. GRIF : en : Hunh? Why would he do that? fr : Hein ? Pourquoi ça ? WASHINGTON : en : Because he's transparent? He can take over other people, you know, that kind of stuff. fr : Parce qu’il est transparent, qu’il prend le contrôle d’autres personnes, vous savez, ce genre de trucs. GRIF : en : That's because he's a ghost dude. fr : C’est parce que c’est un fantôme, mec. CHURCH : en : Thank you, that's what I said. fr : Merci, c’est ce que j’ai répondu. WASHINGTON : en : If he's a ghost, why aren't any of the other soldiers turning in to ghosts? fr : Si c’est un fantôme, pourquoi aucun autre soldat ne se transforme en fantôme ? CHURCH : en : Okay fine, why don't we just settle this? Simmons, look me up in the database. fr : OK très bien, pourquoi ne pas régler ça ? Simmons, cherche-moi dans la base de données. SIMMONS : en : Yeah I'd like to help, but we may have just kind of, you know, deleted all that stuff for the Blues. fr : Ouais, j’aurais aimé t’aider, mais on a apparemment, tu sais, supprimé tout ce qui concerne les Bleus. WASHINGTON : en : All of what stuff for the Blues? fr : Tout ce qui concerne les Bleus ? SIMMONS : en : The everything stuff? fr : Tout sur tout… WASHINGTON : en : Didn't I tell you not to touch anything? fr : Je croyais vous avoir dit de ne rien toucher… SIMMONS : en : Yes. But, you also told us to break stuff. This seemed like an excellent compromise. fr : Oui, mais tu nous as aussi dit de faire des dégâts, ça ressemblait à un excellent compromis. CHURCH : en : Alright, great, that's fantastic now I can't prove him wrong, and I don't get a paycheck. Fucking great, thanks guys. fr : Bon, formidable, c’est fantastique, je ne peux plus lui prouver qu’il se trompe, et on ne me versera plus mon salaire… démentiel, merci les gars. SARGE : en : And your side never existed! Which means Red wins. Suck it you non-existant losers! fr : Et ton camp n’a jamais existé, ce qui veut dire que les Rouges ont gagné ! Allez chier, bande de ratés inexistants ! CHURCH : en : Doh nobody gives a fuck about that. fr : Oh, on en a rien à foutre. SARGE : en : Sour grapes. fr : Quel dépit. GRIF : en : No way, he's not a computer. fr : Aucune chance que ce soit un ordinateur. SARGE : en : How can we be sure? fr : Comment on peut s’en assurer ? CABOOSE : en : Maybe we should ask him something only a computer would know. fr : Il faudrait lui poser des questions auxquelles seul un ordinateur peut répondre. SIMMONS : en : Like what? fr : Comme quoi ? CABOOSE : en : What's nine times eight? fr : Combien font 9 fois 8 ? The Reds : en : Seventy two. fr : 72. CABOOSE : en : Oh my God it's spreading. fr : Oh mon Dieu, c’est contagieux. GRIF : en : How 'bout this: show me some porn. fr : Pourquoi pas ça : montre-moi du porno. CHURCH, CABOOSE ET SARGE : en : What? fr : Quoi GRIF : en : That's what all my computers do. Oh, oh, uh, uh, steal some music for me. Oh or uh uh, talk about politics and bore the shit out of me. fr : C’est ce que font tous mes ordinateurs. Ah, ah, euh, euh, vole-moi des musiques. Oh ou euh, euh, parle-moi de politique et fais-moi mourir d’ennui. CABOOSE : en : Do you have any pictures of cats in serious situations? fr : Tu as des photos de chats dans des situations graves ? WASHINGTON : en : Because of the trauma he's been through, he's not going to be able to access most of his functions. He may not even realise his full potential. fr : À cause du traumatisme qu’il a vécu, il n’est plus en mesure d’accéder à la plupart de ses fonctions. Il est même possible qu’il ne soit pas conscient de toutes ses capacités. SARGE : en : Not living up to his potential? That means Grif's a computer too. fr : Ne pas être à la hauteur de ses capacités ? Alors Grif aussi est un ordinateur. WASHINGTON : en : It doesn't matter. We don't need him to believe. Until the next time we encounter the Meta. fr : Ça n’a pas d’importance, il n’est pas obligé d’y croire… jusqu’à notre prochaine rencontre avec le Méta. There's a loud sound of something landing on top of the building WASHINGTON : en : What the Hell was that!? fr : Bon sang, c’est quoi ça ?! SARGE : en : Come on, do you even need to ask? fr : Voyons, tu n’as pas encore deviné ? The Meta half-materializes on top of the building and the Freelancers stop firing SOLDAT : en : Primary target has arrived. Engage, engage! fr : La cible prioritaire est arrivé, engagez le combat ! Open fire CHURCH : en : The Meta, how'd he get inside the compound? fr : Le Méta, comment il a fait pour s’introduire dans l’enceinte ? SIMMONS : en : What do you mean how, it took us like ten minutes. Not that hard. fr : Comment ça « comment », ça nous a pris 10 minutes, ce n’est pas si difficile. WASHINGTON : en : Perfect. fr : Parfait. CHURCH : en : Perfect? fr : Parfait ? WASHINGTON : en : He's been following us since I found Caboose. I knew he couldn't resist getting his hands on all the stored Command A.I.s. Especially Epsilon. fr : Il nous suit depuis que j’ai retrouvé Caboose. Je savais qu’il ne résisterait pas à la possibilité de mettre la main sur toutes les IA du Contrôle stockées, surtout Epsilon. CHURCH : en : You knew about this? fr : Tu étais au courant pour ça ? WASHINGTON : en : Knew about it? I planned on it. Still have Epsilon? fr : Au courant ? Je comptais là-dessus, tu as encore Epsilon ? CHURCH : en : Yeah, of course. fr : Ouais, bien sûr. WASHINGTON : en : Good, let's get it to safety. Then we can finish this. Once and for all. fr : Bien, mettons-le en lieu sûr, puis mettons un terme à cette histoire, une fois pour toutes. CHURCH : en : You know I'm starting not to trust you. fr : Tu sais, je commence à me méfier de toi. SARGE : en : What do you mean startin' to? fr : Comment ça « commence » ? Cut to Wash, the reds and blues arriving at a garage with several jeeps GRIF : en : What is this, the motor pool? fr : C’est quoi ça, le parking ? WASHINGTON : en : Yes. Looks like everyone is outside fighting the Meta. Still, be careful. Red, you grab a vehicle. Caboose, somehow I hate to ask this, but, can you drive? fr : Oui, on dirait qu’ils sont tous parti combattre le Méta, mais restez prudent. Les Rouges, prenez un véhicule. Caboose, je déteste avoir à poser la question mais, tu sais conduire ? CABOOSE : en : Yes. But not an automatic; only stick. fr : Oui, mais pas les automatiques, elles ne font que caler. WASHINGTON : en : Why can't you drive- fr : Comment tu fais pour… GRIF : en : We're in a rush, come back to it later. fr : On est pressés, on verra ça plus tard. WASHINGTON : en : Right. Caboose, grab that car. Church, put Epsilon in Caboose's jeep. You guys are gonna make a break for it. Take Epsilon and turn him over to the authorities. They'll know what to do with him. fr : D’accord, Caboose, prend cette voiture. Church, met Epsilon dans la jeep de Caboose. Vous allez prendre la fuite. Emmenez Epsilon et livrez-le aux autorités compétentes, ils sauront quoi en faire. SARGE : en : You're not comin'? fr : Tu ne viens pas ? WASHINGTON : en : No. Church and I are staying. Project Freelancer had one last resort failsafe: a high power E.M.P. that can wipe out all the A.I. in this facility. Now that the Meta is here we have a chance to take them all out at once and put this entire project out of commission. fr : Non, Church et moi, on reste. Le projet Freelancer a un dernier recours infaillible : une puissante IEM capable de court-circuiter toutes les IA de cette installation. Maintenant que le Méta est là, on a une chance de toutes les éliminer en un coup et de mettre tout ce projet hors service. GRIF : en : What's an E.M.P.? fr : C’est quoi une IEM ? WASHINGTON : en : It's an electo-magnetic pulse. It wipes out all circuitry and computers it touches. It will destroy the A.I.- fr : Une impulsion électromagnétique. Ça court-circuite tout les circuits et ordinateurs touchés. Ça détruira les IA… SIMMONS : en : Oh, you mean an Emp. fr : Ah, tu parles d’une Iem. SARGE : en : Yeah, I was just about to say. Sounds like he's talkin' 'bout an Emp. fr : Ouais, j’allais le dire, on dirait qu’il parle d’une Iem. WASHINGTON : en : Emp? That's not how you say it. fr : Iem ? Ça ne se dit pas comme ça. SARGE : en : That's how most people say it. "Emp." fr : La plupart des gens le disent comme ça, « Iem ». WASHINGTON : en : No, they don't. fr : Non, ce n’est pas vrai. CHURCH : en : I say it that way. fr : Je le dit comme ça. WASHINGTON : en : It's initials for Electro, Magnetic, Pulse. That's E.M.P. fr : Ce sont les initiales de Impulsion ÉlectroMagnérique, c’est IEM. GRIF : en : Right. Which spells Emp. Durr. fr : Oui, et ça se prononce Iem, pardi. WASHINGTON : en : We don't have time for this. You're wrong. fr : On n’a pas le temps pour ça, vous avez tort. SIMMONS : en : Why don't we take a vote. fr : Pourquoi on n’organiserait pas un vote ? WASHINGTON : en : A vote? No. No vote, you're just wrong. There's no vote, it's E.M.P. fr : Un vote ? Non, pas de vote, vous avez tort, c’est IEM. CABOOSE : en : Not very democratic. fr : Ce n’est pas très démocratique. WASHINGTON : en : Being wrong isn't a Democracy. Church and I will work our way down to the Director's lab while the rest of you escape. fr : Avoir tort n’est pas une question de démocratie. Church et moi, on va se frayer un chemin jusqu’au labo du Directeur pendant que vous vous échappez. SARGE : en : What if the Meta follows us? fr : Et si le Méta nous suit ? WASHINGTON : en : No chance. There's no way he can pass up all the A.I. in here. Put Epsilon in the car and let's get moving. fr : Aucune chance, je doute qu’il laisse filer toutes ces IA. Mettez Epsilon dans la voiture et levez le camp. CHURCH : en : I'm leaving. I'm going with them. fr : Je m’en vais, je pars avec eux. WASHINGTON : en : What? fr : Quoi ? CHURCH : en : Wash, I don't give a shit about any of this. I hate you, I hate the Freelancers, I hate everything about you guys. This isn't my fight; it's yours. fr : Wash, je me contrefous de tout ça. Je te déteste, je déteste les Freelancers, je déteste tout de vous. Ce n’est pas mon combat, c’est le tien. WASHINGTON : en : It's your fight more than anyone else's! fr : C’est ton combat plus que celui de quiconque ! CHURCH : en : I don't care what you say, no, it isn't. fr : Je me fiche de ce que tu dis, non, ce n’est pas le mien. WASHINGTON : en : Church, you'll never get another shot at fixing all of this. I know you don't believe what I've told you, but you need to ask yourself, what if I'm right? If I am, or if you have any doubts, not finding out will haunt you for the rest of your life. Not just finding out about you but, finding out about everyone close to you as well. It's your choice. What's it going to be? fr : Church, tu n’auras plus jamais l’occasion de régler tout cette histoire. Je sais que tu ne me crois pas, mais il faut te demander « et si j’avais raison ? » Si c’est vrai ou si tu as le moindre doute, ton refus d’en apprendre plus va te hanter jusqu’à la fin de tes jours. D’en apprendre plus sur toi, mais aussi sur tous tes proches. C’est ton choix, qu’est-ce que tu vas faire ? Revenir à la page de la saison.